Big Red Car Through the Years
The big red car had lots of changes over the years and these are the changes. Which was seen in Here Comes The Big Red Car, Big Red Car and Toot Toot are albums/videos about the big red car. Design 1 (February 1, 1995-December 31, 1996) The first design is awful and kind of cartoonish. It is made of cardboard and balsa wood and can hold about a maximum of 8 people because there are no seats causing the Wiggles having to stand up. The wheels are black with a red inside. The windshield is just a long black piece shaped to look like a windshield. There are fake seat belts in it. Jeff is the Driver, so if he drives and he sleeps, the Wiggles need to wake him up to continue Big Red Car's test drive from preventing to crash, like in a race in 1995. If it was used currently, Lachy would be driving. Appears in: Big Red Car and Wake Up Jeff! Design 2 (January 1, 1997-April 12, 1998) The second model got a lot of changes. The car hold up to 4 people including the driver. It's a real car with real seat belts and is a converted Volkswagen Beetle Shazi, built by Godfrey Reade. The Wiggles sit in the seat that is the color of their skivvies. Murray sits in the red seat in the back, Jeff sits in the purple seat next to Murray. Greg sits in the driver's seat which is yellow, and Anthony sits in the blue seat next to Greg and in front of Murray. This way, Greg can actually drive during the filming and Jeff is able to sleep without crashing the Big Red Car. There is no Wiggles logo on the front but there is on the sides. There is a quadrilateral border on the wheels with one corner being yellow, another corner being blue, another red and another purple. The windshield is just a big piece of glass and there are now real functioning headlamps. Also, there's a yellow bumper on the front, which is to represent a smiley face. Overall, this design of the Big Red Car and even it's chugging engine sound resembles a Meyers Manx, apart from being partly cartoonised. Appears in: The Wiggles Movie and four Let's Wiggle! episodes: Murray's Shirt, Building Blocks, Jeff the Mechanic and Spooked Wiggles. Design 3 (April 13, 1998-January 31, 2000) The Big Red Car is given a big overhaul. Now The Wiggles Logo is back on the front,along with the words big red car on it. The shape of the car is different. Murray and Jeff's seats are lifted a little and the width is squeezed. The windshield is red and has no glass in it. This was first seen in Wigglemania Live in Concert around early 1998 which was also its first Concert appearance. The Big Red Car from this point onwards generally resembles a classic Dune Buggy without a front bumper and with/without a rear bumper. Again like the previous versions, it has cartoon emphasis. This is The Wiggles most famous & favourite design. Also the biggest. Appearances - Let's Wiggle!, The Wiggles Movie (Prologue), Toot Toot!, The Wiggles World, The Wiggly Big Show, Hey, Hey, It's Saturday, Wiggly Animation (Cartoon Form), It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Design 4 (February 1, 2000-January 31, 2002) Not much changes to the car. Just the font of the words and the size of the logo has changed. The font they used was Arial. Appears in: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, Yule Be Wiggling, Yule Be Wiggling Christmas Show, and It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World! Live in Concert. Wiggly Safari design (February 1,-June 30, 2002) This design is the same exact one from The Wiggles Movie and Let's Wiggle!, except the windshield has been removed and The Wiggles logo is painted on the hood. It was also seen at Dreamworld as Captain Feathersword pushing it along the Road. Also appears on Big Brother and The Crocodile Hunter Diaries. Additionally, it was repainted for use of posing with Dorothy the Dinosaur at Dreamworld. Design 5 (December 4, 2001-April 30, 2008) This design looks just like designs 3 and 4. But the only difference is that the windshield is thinner and bent forward and one of the logos on the side looks wacky. Version 1 (December 4, 2001-November 18, 2006) The font was P22 Daddy O Hip. Appears in: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Wiggle Bay (bloopers), Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! (TV Series), Cold Spaghetti Western, Live Hot Potatoes!, The Wiggles Show, Wiggledancing! Live in the USA, Wiggly Party: Live in Concert, The Wiggly Safari Show, The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour, Live Hot Potatoes! Tour. Version 2 (February 23, 2007-April 30, 2008) The font was removed. Appears in: Racing To The Rainbow! Show, Pop Go The Wiggles Show. Design 6 (December 1, 2004-February 28, 2011) The windshield is now yellow. Version 1 (December 1, 2004-October 31, 2005) The font was P22 Daddy O Hip. Appears in Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! and Splish Splash Big Red Boat. Version 2 (November 1, 2005-February 28, 2011) The font was Dan's Wiglet. Appears in Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, You Make Me Feel Like Dancing, Let's Eat, Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (TV Series 1), Ukulele Baby!, On the Road with The Wiggles and The Wiggles' Big Big Show!. Built by Rosemonts and Co. Design 7 (March 1, 2009-present) The windshield is red and has a glass windshield. In 2013, the steering wheel was transferred to the left, as used in countries such as the USA and Canada, and seen in this picture. The car is also, ironically, the smallest. The Steering Wheel has changed too. Originally having about 6 bars on the steering wheel now changed to the default 2 or 3 bars in 2013-present. In late designs from 2012, the font was different. and the seatbelts were removed and came back in 2017 but opposite coloured. Lachy (Red), Simon (Purple), Anthony (Yellow) and Emma (Blue). And The Wiggles Logo is smaller and updated. Appears in Big Birthday Show, The Wiggles' Australia Day Concert, Beep Beep Buckle Up (Album Cover), Surfer Jeff (video), Celebration! (video), Australia Day Concerts in Hyde Park, Go Bananas! Live in Concert, Wiggly Circus. Built by Rosemonts and Co. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Character Evolutions Category:Evolutions Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016